popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
GLORIA
Lyrics German Wie ein Heiligschein voller Traume stehst du vor der Turelein 　doch in der Welt fuhlt man sich allein 　wie ein kleines Voegelein 　Ich weiβ doch so in deinem Herz hast du dein Schmerz 　Doch der Kasten vor dir 　macht dir vielleicht ein bischen Freud 　wie ein fruhlings Baum unter hellem Himmel 　die Tone bringen dich wieder zum lachen 　Musik 　die Pop und Musik 　die Pop und Musik English Like a dream, full of Christmas glow you stand in front of Turelein but in the world feels it alone like a little bird Yet so do I know in your heart you have your pain Yet the box before you makes you maybe a little joy like a tree under a bright sky Fruhlings the tone to make you laugh again music the pop'n music the pop'n music Long Version ※Soprano 　Wie ein Heiligschein voller Traume stehst du vor der Turelein 　doch in der Welt fuhlt man sich allein 　wie ein kleines Voegelein 　Ich weiβ doch so in deinem Herz hast du dein Schmerz 　Doch der Kasten vor dir 　macht dir vielleicht ein bischen Freud 　wie ein fruhlings Baum unter hellem Himmel 　die Tone bringen dich wieder zum lachen 　Musik 　die Pop und Musik 　die Pop und Musik ※Alto 　So in deinem Herz hast du dein Schmerz 　Doch der Kasten vor dir 　die Tasten auf ihr 　schenken dir das Lachen 　Spiel mit mir dieses Lied zusamm 　Musik 　die Pop und Musik 　die Pop und Musik ※Tenor 　Siehst du die Tasten auf ihr 　schenken dir Lachen 　Spiel mir die Pop und Musik 　die Pop und Musik 　die Pop und Musik ※Baritone 　Siehst du die Lasten auf mir 　vergehen mit deinem Lachen 　Spiel mir die Pop und Musik 　die Pop und Musik 　die Pop und Musik English ※ Soprano Like a dream, full of Christmas glow you stand in front of Turelein but in the world feels it alone like a little bird Yet so do I know in your heart you have your pain Yet the box before you makes you maybe a little joy like a tree under a bright sky Fruhlings the tone to make you laugh again music the pop'n music the pop'n music ※ Alto So in your heart you have your pain Yet the box before you the buttons on her give you the laugh Play with me this song collab music the pop'n music the pop'n music ※ tenor Do you see the buttons on her give you laughter I play pop music and the pop'n music the pop'n music ※ Baritone Do you see the load on me pass with your laughter I play pop'n music the pop'n music the pop'n music Song Connections/Remixes *A rap remix of GLORIA titled Glorious Days, with new lyrics and vocals by BeForU member Noria and arranged by dj TAKA, appears in beatmania IIDX 7th style. Trivia *'GLORIA' was the only song available from the get-go in pop'n music 7 CS. *MZD appears in the background of GLORIA. Music Comment A devoting hymn to every Popper. It is guided to the holy examination, let's push that button to tomorrow. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 7 Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 7 AC Songs Category:Naya~n Songs Category:Pop'n Music 7 Category:Hiroki Koga Songs